


The End

by shakespeareaddict



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Conversations from Beyond the Grave, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareaddict/pseuds/shakespeareaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The katra of Leonard McCoy, knowing what it does now, reflects on the night its body died, and thinks of what it would sing to its mate if it could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a rewrite of the song "Samson" by Regina Spektor. A link to it is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p62rfWxs6a8.

You are my sweetest downfall  
I love you first, I love you first  
Beneath the insults always lay my truth  
But I had to go, I had to go  
Your hair was long when we once met

Mr. Spock went back to bed  
Plenty of gray left on his head  
He ate himself some Vulcan bread and then went back to bed  
And their history books forgot about us, and the Bibles, they don't mention us  
None of the Bibles mention us, not even one.

You are my sweetest downfall  
I love you first, I loved you first  
Among the stars that danced around our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long once when we met

Mr. Spock came to my bed  
Said my face was turning red  
Told me I was wonderful and came into my bed  
Oh I healed him the old way once or twice  
A needle and thread in a fading light  
And he'd joke I couldn't do it right  
And I'd hold him 'til the morning light, the morning light,  
And I'd hold him 'til the morning light

Mr. Spock, go back to bed  
There's far too much gray on your head  
Just have yourself some Vulcan bread and go right back to bed  
Oh, we couldn't bring the Romulans around  
Yeah we never convinced a single one  
And the history books'll forget about us  
And the Bibles will not mention us, not even once

But you are my sweetest downfall  
I love you first.


End file.
